Birmingham Bullies
The Birmingham Bullies are a Machi team that play in the European Machi League. They originate from Birmingham, England and were founded in 1486, making them one of the oldest Machi teams in the world. The teams playing robes are dark blue and light green. They are an extremely popular and talented team thats is supported by non European countries as well-for example the USA. Besides the Demidov Destroyers, the Birmingham Bullies are considered to be one of the most deadly European teams to play against. In a single match they had injured four players, two reserves and accidently paralysed the referee. Despite constante point deductions for illegal moves and tackles, the Birmingham Bullies posses and have possesed some of the best Machi players in the world. History 1486 Team is founded by captain Florence Washbrook. First English European Machi team ever formed. 1500 First point deduction. Florence Wahbrook is arrested after an attempted consumption of the referee. 1600 Team finishes 12th in the league. Major rivalry starts between the Birmingham Bullies and the Demidov Destroyers after they knock the Demidov Destroyers out of the league in an embarassing 300-120 match. Spectators from both sides broke out and rioted. Birmingham Backfoot Machi tactic was invented. 1671 Team finishes 2nd in the league. William Tilley is captain. Mexico win the International Machi World Cup. 1738 Sighter Marcus Wells scores 460 points in a match againt the Demidov Destroyers . In this match over 200 fouls were comitted on each side, the largest ever recorded in a single match. Another riot broke out which resulted in the arrest of two hundred people/creatures. Both teams were disqualified as a result. 1850 Team finishes 1st in the league. Beating another English team-the Heathrow Hawks. 1903 Team finishes 1st in the league. England wins the International Machi World Cup. 1965 Team finishes 3rd. 2000 Birmingham Bullies loose to the Demidov Destroyers in the finals for the seventh time. 2005 Birmingham Bullies beat the Demidov Destroyers to 1st place. Lily Snow is captain. 2009 Team finishes 1st for the fifth time. Sighter and captain Lily Snow is named "2009's Best Machi Player" and is also chosen as the Sighter and captain of the English National Machi Team. 2010 Competition canceled due to violent disturbances from the demititans. 2011 Team finish 3rd in the league after they purposly loose to fellow English team the Heathrow Hawks. The Heathrow Hawks then loose to the Demidov Destroyers in the final. For the fourth year running Canada win the International Machi World Cup. Facts: *Long time fierce rivalry with the Demidov Destroyers *European Machi teams (excluding the Demidov Destroyers) are frightened to go up against the Birmingham Bullies, due to their fearsome and dangerous reputation *Players are frequently picked from the Birmingham Bullies to play on the English National Machi Team *They created the 'Birmingham Backfoot' move, which is used by a lot of teams now *Had and still has some of the best players in the world; including current captain and Sighter Lily Snow *Their stadium is based on the outskirts of Birmingham in a wasteland, to avoid human suspicion Tactics The Birmingham Bullies have never been the best team for planning and strategies, however when in the games they all know when and where to perform moves and tackles. They have been known to use the Hawk Attack Formation, Extended Hawk Attack Formation, Demidov Knockout and their signiture move-the Birmingham Backfoot. The Birmingham Backfoot-The Tripper stays stationary until the opposing teams Sighter is in line with them, he then thrusts his foot backwards into the jaw/head/chest of the opposing Sighter. This is sometimes classed as an illegal tackle. Lily Snow succesfully used the Birmingham Backfoot on three different players without being fouled in the 2006 European Machi League. All three needed medical treatment on the pitch. Known Players Captains: *Florence Washbrook *William Tilley *Hugo Boss *Lily Snow Sighters: *William Tilley *Lily Snow *Nick Fear Guiders: *Hugo Boss *Kyle Jones *Spencer Carl *Milly Haynes Trippers: *Florence Washbrook *Johnny Fear *Nial Mcenzie *Georgie Fields Blockers: *Thomas Gallery *Luke Whine *Hayley Kick